idatenjumpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabu Samejima
Gabu Samejima is one of the main characters in the Idaten Jump series. He rides the all powerful Idaten bike, Bloody Fang. He and his older brother, Taiga Samejima, are the leaders of Team Shark Tooth aka Team ST. He goes to the same school as Sho, Makoto and Kakeru. Appearance Gabu has red (and pink) hair and yellow eyes. He wears a sleeveless dark red turtle neck with an orange jacket over accompanied with black shorts. He also wears a pair of gloves, black elbow guards and what seems to be metallic shin-knee guards. Personality In the first episode, Gabu seems like a self-centered and amazing biker, which he is. But it is later revealed that he used his power to take over X City and that he also shows no respect to those who are no match to his biking skills due to his power-hungry attitude. Plot Gabu was the one who challenged Sho to an MTB battle in order to use the X-Zone (the one Sho's father built) as a training ground for Team Shark Tooth. Unexpectedly, while the race was on, Sho, Makoto, Kakeru and Team Shark Tooth were mysteriously transported to the real X-Zone. Shortly after, Team Shark Tooth goes missing without a trace. Gabu was later found to be sending out bikers recruited into Team ST (Shark Tooth) to try and stop Sho, Makoto, Kakeru and Hosuke from reaching X City as Gabu himself is the dictator of X City. He later fires his older brother from position of second in command of Team ST, forcing Taiga to end up on the streets. Koei also worked for Gabu. When he failed to win an Idaten battle against Sho, his sister, Kiku, was kidnapped on Gabu's orders, and Koei was forced to cheat in order to win Sho in the finals of the Idaten Tournament and get the 10 Gold Emblems for Team ST to take over the X-Zone. Gabu later lost to Sho in a battle to decide who takes the 10 Gold Emblems and they all return back to their own world. Gabu is later revealed to be schoolmates with Sho, Makoto and Kakeru. All four decide to return to the X-Zone to rescue Kyoichi, who was left behind. He also helped Sho, Makoto, Kakeru and Ayumu to battle the mysterious Team X. While battling the evil Team X, Gabu is captured by members of Team X, under the orders of Kyoichi, who happens to be one of the leaders of Team X as he was under the control of the Dark Emblem, and locked away in a cell with Makoto. During the time when he was locked up, he noticed the message left by Kyoichi, who wasn't under control of the Dark Emblem at that time, to Makoto on how to escape the cell. They leave the cell and successfully rescue Kyoichi. There were then a lot of ups and downs from Gabu. In the end, Team Shark Tooth shares the man-made X-Zone with Sho, Makoto, Kakeru and Ayumu. Trivia *At first, he was more powerful than Neptune, Hammerhead, Aero Scissors and Thunder Emperor combined. *He is the character that blushed the most in the anime. *He was 10 years old when he ruled over X City. *His attack is named "Bloody Impact". Category:Characters